Fang's Awakening
by RobinLover4Ever
Summary: SEQUEL TO SECRET! Fang awakes in his coffin, and gess who's there to great him! That's right, a group of Villians the whole YJ and JLA ever faced! JLA and YJ except Robin go to take Fang and the rest of the villians down, but fail miserbly. Who's ganna save them? Will it be too late? Warning; Vamps!, Blood, random Barking Spiders! :D
1. Awakening

Fang's Awakening

By: The Rachel Tharp

*In sequel to Secret*

He was in his grave screaming, thrashing, and yelling for someone to dig him up.

He was very well alive and not dead!

Suddenly, I hear slamming… no… locks being opened on the coffin I was in.

Suddenly, there was a helping hand lifted out to me.

It was a black gloved hand. It was also soft to the touch.

Fabric is cotton; it was made out of cotton.

I was pulled out of my deathtrap by… Kitten!

No not just Kitten, but all the villains I've worked with too.

Well, Kitten isn't a villains but just someone who wanted Robin as a boyfriend and Batman out of the way.

I wouldn't blame her about Batman, but I wanted Robin for myself, I should have him all ready because basically I'm his vampire father.

"Hey Fang, nice to have you back," Mirror Master said.

"Nice to be back," I said.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Blade said.

"Agreed," I said. With that, a few cars came in front of us to bring us back to our HQ.

Robin was asleep when the mission alarm went off. We decided to go without him. I left a quick note so he wouldn't freak out, and with that we all were responding to the big emergency. The whole league (minus Robin) went and then it went downhill.

We showed up at the deserted warehouse, but we all got ambushed and taken down one by one.

When we all woke up at the same time, we all were in chains and cages in the 'abandoned' warehouse.

The lights were on and we could see our captures. It was all the villains we all ever fought in our lives!

"They're awake!" yelled Mirror Master.

"Good," Fang said and walked in the room.

"Fang! I thought you were dead!" Batman yelled. "Hahaha you were fooled!" Fang said. "You are going back to that jail with your friends!" Batman said.

"You're not in the position to make any threats Batman," Fang said.

"Isn't that right Robin?" asked Fang out loud.

Everyone heard a gasp from the back of the room.

"I got Robin, Batman" Fang said. "Whoa! Wait! Robin's mine!" Kitten yelled. "Uthu! He's mine!" yelled Catwomen. Suddenly, all the villains got in a fight about Robin.

"Where is Robin?" Batman asked Superman who was right beside him.

"I don't know I can't see him" Superman said.

"I hope he's alright," Batman said.

Suddenly, they heard a scream.

Everyone could now see Robin running away from Fang and Kitten on a staircase that no one knew was there.

Then, he disappeared out of everyone's face.

"I think he could use so more luck," Will said.

"Your probable right," Batman said.

Suddenly, they heard a bid KLANK!

Robin was on top of the cage and he kept running, but couldn't slow down.

"NO! Slow down!" CRASH!

Down he fell off the side of the cage and into unconscious!

**I OWN NOTHING! Tell me what you think please! THERE IS MORE! **


	2. Determination

Fang's Awakening Part…. 2!

By; ME!

Disclaimer; I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND A RANDOM CHARC. NAMED FANG!

(That's how u spell Disclaimer right? Oh well, on to the story!)

(Robin's POV)

When Robin woke up, he was in a box….NO!

IT'A A COFFIN!

(Batman's POV)

Robin was buried ALIVE!

Now, Robin has been buried alive, the WHOLE league is captured, and we're ALL scheduled to die in about 40 minutes!

No, Bruce, calm down. Even though you don't have your utility belt, gloves, or boots you'll get out alive right?

I hope Robin isn't freaking out now.

(Robin's POV)

OH MY GOSH! I'M GANNA DIE! A horrible painful death all because of a stupid mistake!

HELP ME BRUCE!

(Ha-ha, couldn't resist)

(Superman's POV)

I can HEAR Robin freaking out.

Litterly, he's screaming and crying.

Fang, you мудак! (It's Russian for…. Look at the end of this chappy! :D)

Making Robin cry just angers me more.

I have the sudden erg to get out of here and save Robin.

(Robin's POV)

It's too tight in here, and you can't move!

I WANT BRUCE!

I hit the top of the coffin again.

Bruce, I'm coming.

HIT!

I'll save you.

HIT!

I won't let you die like my parents.

HIT!

I'm going to get you.

HIT!

I'll get you out along with the rest of my family!

TEAR!

Dirt and blood are all around me, but I don't care.

I feel my powers awakening.

Suddenly, I see the moon.

I start walking to the warehouse of where I feel Bruce's worry.

(Break-line…. Break-line…. Break-line….)

Okay, so it's Russian for asshole.

Funny cause I'm listening to a German song, writing a fanfic in English, and adding some Russian works in here!

Well, until next chapter!


	3. Pissed off Robin

**Fang's Awakening Part 3…. err…. 4?**

**I OWN NOTHING….STILL! Back to the story….. Seriously, why are u still reading this?**

**Go on, it's not going to bite… I can't say the same for Fang though…..**

**(Random Person's P.O.V.)**

_I start walking to the warehouse of where I feel Bruce's worry._

**(Now, it starts… the story duh!) **

Robin walks with his head down. Like he's possessed by something. And that something is leading him to Bruce.

Robin took out all the guards in under two minutes. (Can't you tell that he's pissed?)

Yep, one-hundred and fifty guards in two minutes.

That's a record Batman would be proud of.

Robin reaches the door, and POW!

He knocks it in…

**OMG! WHAT IS ROBIN GOING TO DO NEXT? **

**It's soooooo scary I just pissed my pants! :OOOO**

**Um… okay, maybe that was a **_**little**_** too far…. **

**Review, Comment, or do whatever! :DDDD**


	4. What Will Robin Do?

Fang Awake Part 4!

**It's tooooooo long of a title… NO IT ISN'T! I'M JUST LAZY!**

**On to the story…**

**(Random P.O.V.)**

_He knocks it in…_

Confusion is on EVERYONE'S face.

Yep, even Batman's.

No one comes in though…

**(Robin's P.O.V.)**

I hide in the shadows like my Tati.

I see _HIM_.

The man that ruined my life.

I jump out of the shadows and grab him from behind.

**(Fang's P.O.V.)**

I can feel that he's pissed.

I am also smarter than I look Robin.

He lunges at me, but I slip away before he could get me.

We both start this game of Cat and Mouse in the shadows.

**(Robin's P.O.V.)**

That no gooded мудак!

How dare he step side me when I'm trying to kill him!

I feel the adrenaline and power pumping through my veins.

HE'S GOING DOWN!

My battle cry sounds out and I'm in the game.

**(Batman's P.O.V.)**

My son's battle cry.

Not his original one.

The one that says he's giving it his ALL.

I just hope he's careful.

Suddenly, Robin is out in the open fighting Fang.

Robin isn't in his normal appearance though.

Long pearly white fangs, a red demon tail, red horns, and great big red wings, and to complete the look, a BIG red and black FLAMING ora.

He looks so dangerous…no…. murderous right now.

I see his red flaming eyes and by that one look I know what he's going to do.

He's going to kill Fang…

**Good, Bad, Okay?**

**U tell me! **


	5. HELP BRING BACK YJ!

**BRING BACK YJ!**

**Sign the petition today!**

**Go to; petition/bring-back-dc-nation/**

**HELP BRING THEM BACK!**


End file.
